


While Steady Stays the Hand (That Smacks You)

by lostinanotherworld24



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Clay Has Issues, Gen, Hospitalization, Injury, Protective Older Brothers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinanotherworld24/pseuds/lostinanotherworld24
Summary: A continuation of burn_me_down's "While Steady Stays the Sea," or rather the parts Clay didn't tell you. The before and the after, written from Jason's POV.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	While Steady Stays the Hand (That Smacks You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burn_me_down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn_me_down/gifts).



> I apologize for my long absence- it's been a very rough past couple of months. The words just weren't in me. 
> 
> Now things are getting better, and so hopefully we will see an update of WYL very soon. I make no promises, so enjoy this in the meantime. 
> 
> Credit belongs to the lovely, wonderful, just all-around fantastic burn_me_down, for letting me borrow her story idea! Go check out her wonderful stories, and leave them some love. She more than deserves it.

It’s one of those rare perfect moments they can’t help but indulge in, all the stars aligning to allow them this. Bravo and Alpha are clustered together on a rooftop somewhere, backgrounded by a beautiful sunset and light, easy music. The weather is gorgeous, just hot enough to feel good without being overbearing. And of course, there’s enough alcohol to ensure everybody has a good time. This is the best his life can get, and Jason plans to enjoy every moment. 

Of course, that doesn’t last. 

Vaguely he hears Clay yell something, and turns his head just in time to see Bravo Six attempt a cartwheel that transforms into a half-barrel roll, and tumble right off the edge of the building. 

For a second, all Jason can do is blink dumbly. 

Sonny breaks first, rushing to the edge of the roof and yelling Clay’s name. Everyone follows suit, Jason’s stomach nosediving when there’s no response. That feeling doesn’t ease as they scurry downstairs and outside, intensifying as they fail to find Spenser. No matter how loudly they shout his name or how many times they scour the area, he’s just  _ gone.  _

__ After it becomes clear they’ll have to widen their search, Brock goes and gets Cerb, and Alpha packs up and goes home. Clay is Bravo’s kid, which means it’s their job to find him, and Alpha has an early morning tomorrow anyways. Jason thanks them for their help, before turning his thoughts back to their lost baby bird. 

They spread out into the woods, flashlights sweeping across wide trees and narrow paths. With each passing second, the images of Clay bent and broken intensify, and Jason knows he’s not the only one on edge. Brock is the one to finally find Clay sat against a tree, eyes shut, and drawn with pain. Upon seeing that blond head of hair, Jason’s worry becomes anger, and he privately swears to invest in a leash. With all the running off Clay seems to enjoy, it really can only help. 

Trent’s examination induces a little bit of relief, as there’s nothing in his face or words to indicate something really serious. Clay’s obvious confusion might be more worrying if he hadn’t just fucking  _ taken a header off a three-story building _ . The idiot kid is lucky he didn’t suffer more damage. Jason’s just started to inform him of this when Ray intervenes, heading off the tirade brewing on Jason’s tongue. 

The ambulance arrives soon after, the paramedics chuckling a little as they hear of Clay’s misadventure. Jason wishes he could find the same sort of humor in the situation, and maybe he will one day when he’s old and gray and no longer responsible for corralling the most fool-hardy SEAL to ever draw breath. For right now all he can feel is piping-hot anger, simmering for now but ready to boil over. 

That anger stews the entire drive to the hospital, the time spent waiting for Clay to be done with his EKGs and his CAT scans, and up to the very moment that Clay opens his eyes and gives them one of those blinding grins, shoulder in a sling and hip propped on a pillow. Jason’s reminded of why he dubbed the younger man  _ sunshine  _ because his happiness can’t help but infuse those around him. 

Sonny is apparently not of the same mind, because he shoves his chair back and stalks to the bed. Ray and Jason share a bemused glance because while Sonny won’t hurt the kid while he’s in hospital, he certainly will give him the lecture of his life. And the Texan proceeds to do just that. 

“What in the world were you thinking? I have seen some dumb shit, hell I’ve  _ done  _ some dumb shit, but never anything as stupid as that! You could’ve snapped your head clean off, hittin’ the ground like that. Really it’s a miracle you ever made it out of third grade, considerin’ you have as much common sense as God gave brain-damaged lambs. I should kill you myself for pullin’ somethin’ like that.” 

Clay’s no longer smiling, staring at Sonny intently and nodding every so often. There’s still a bit of amusement dancing in his eyes, but he’s mostly contrite and apologetic now. Sonny seems to recognize this as well, and cuts his lecture short, sinking back into his chair again. Jason knows that Sonny will make the kid pay, probably through running hills in full gear until he collapses. And Jason won’t exactly discourage it. 

Trent begins talking then and describes in extremely vivid detail all the medical outcomes that could have resulted. Death would’ve been the least of Clay’s problems, Trent explains, because full and partial paralysis was on the table, along with things such breaking of the neck or back, damaging the spinal cord, or breaking several ribs leading to a punctured lung. Clay’s face goes white and then green, and his fingers and eyes twitch towards the emesis bin on the counter in his room. 

Jason finally finds the humor, lips twitching at just how uncomfortable Clay suddenly appears, fingers clenched in the blanket. Trent finishes by whacking the younger man on the back of the head and sternly ordering him to not do anything stupid for a very long time. With a rueful grin Clay agrees, before yawning loudly and sinking back into the bed, unsubtly angling to avoid any more lectures. They take their leave then, satisfied that their youngest is safe and in one piece. It’s not the last they’ll speak of the incident, but what was said tonight will do for now. 

A vision of Clay throwing up while running hills pops into Jason’s mind, and he grins. 


End file.
